


Hinata Shouyou, Spider Handler

by ImMyOwnStorm



Series: In which Shouyou constantly shocks everyone. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: One swear word at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnStorm/pseuds/ImMyOwnStorm
Summary: How Shouyou became the one to deal with the spiders for the team.
Series: In which Shouyou constantly shocks everyone. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668853
Comments: 28
Kudos: 299





	Hinata Shouyou, Spider Handler

Shouyou had turned up a little late to practise, one of his teachers had asked him to stay and talk about his grades. As he was just about to open the door he realised something wasn’t right. He didn’t hear the sound of a volleyball being slammed into the floor, or the shouts of his two rambunctious senpai.

He stood for a minute, contemplating if he should open the door and what he might find. Eventually his curiosity won and he walked inside. It... Was not what he expected. All the team were stood silently watching a corner, Yachi was freaking out, Nishinoya stood in front of Asahi, the taller clutching the shorter’s shirt. Tsukishima was trying not to laugh at Kageyama, wholooked like he had seen a ghost.

It was safe to say Shouyou had no idea what was going on, especially since he didn’t see anything in the corner. He grew more confused when the team, who still hadn’t noticed him, started arguing over who was going to deal with “it”, whatever “it” was. Yamaguchi noticed him standing just inside the door and walked over, careful to not run into anyone.

“What’s going on? Why are they all staring at the corner as if a volleyball ball started to move on it’s own?”

“It’s because Kageyama saw a spider, when the rest of us looked over we didn’t manage to see the full thing but from what I saw, it is huge,” Yamaguchi finished, and Shouyou didn’t think he would ever understand why people freak out so much about spiders.

* * *

“So, just pick it up and take it outside,” Tadashi could have sworn he had a mini heart attack at how casual Hinata suggested picking the spider up. Then reasoned that it was probably only because he hadn’t seen the size of it.

Not one team member had made a move to deal with the spider yet, even Daichi looked uncertain about getting closer to it. Hinata fidgeting next to him brought his attention to the oldest of the first years, he looked slightly put out that practice was stopped because of a spider.

Ok so, Tadashi may have actually had a small heart attack when when the ginger let out a small huff then stalked over towards the corner the spider was seen at. The rest of the team had seen him now, most telling him to stay away from the spider, Tsukki making a remark that Tadashi didn’t hear but got a glare from Hinata.

* * *

When Shouyou finally found the spider he was confused, he really didn’t understand all the commotion over a spider that was actually quite small, well in his opinion anyway. Izumi always had to remind him that not everyone grew up with spider breeders as parents. The spider ran up the wall a little when Shouyou moved the bottle it was hiding behind, getting a good look he could easily tell that it was a male Trichonephila, it was just slightly smaller than his hand.

He was carful when he coaxed it onto his hand, years of helping his father handle all different species ingrained in him. Shouyou turned around to put the spider outside but was met with his teammates shocked faces, some hiding it better than others. Suga was freaking out slightly while Asahi was full on panicking, the spider moving in his hand reminded him that he needed to put it outside.

He didn’t really notice the heads follow him, to busy looking at the spider, he really was beautiful. When he found a tree to put him on he rushed back to the gym, eager to start practise. No one had move by the time he got back.

“Hinata,” said teen looked over to Suga. “What the fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would not leave me alone, I love the idea of small sunshine child freaking the team out by picking up a spider.


End file.
